Belle Marie
by pennylane87
Summary: Rogue leaves the Institute and goes to Canada looking for Logan, but finds an interesting Cajun instead. Set after X3 with some references to XO:Wolverine. Characters inspired in those of the films. ROMY one-shot. R&R!


Ok then, I just saw X-men Origins: Wolverine on sunday and OMG I loved it!! I know there are some things that doesn't make sense but since I'm not very much into comics I totally enjoyed it (I'm thinking I even liked it more than the X-men saga) anyway as soon as it ended this idea started to dance through my mind, so I decided to give it a chance, this is the first time I write about movie-verse (for those who don't know me I'm totally Evo-verse team) so please have that little detail in mind. All characters are based on the movie ones, with Anna Paquin as Rogue, Hugh Jackman as Logan, Halle Berry as Storm, Ellen Page as Kitty (boy, I love her in Juno), that boy I don't know his name as Bobby, and Taylor Kitsch as Gambit. BTW I loved Taylor _-extremely gorgeous and HOT-_ Kitsch as Gambit, he really made the thief justice and made worth the wait... he's really good and kind of have this bohemian look (just as I imagine Gambit). I mean, I know the film is all about Jackman as Logan but in my opinion Kitsch as Gambit (even when he's only like 20 minutes on screen) and Schreiber as Victor Creed were just amazing!!!

This takes place after X3... Rogue took the cure but it didn't work. Logan devastated by Jean's (as Phoenix) death has left the Institute. Xavier lies unconscious in a hospital bed in Muir Island. Bobby is dating Kitty and Storm together with Hank runs the Institute. Magneto is "building" Genosha as a safe place for mutants and John is with him. Gambit isn't a part of the X-men, he's still the Prince of the Thieves Guild but after some bad business he left the city. Well all that said hope you like it... remember I'm still learning english, enjoy and please don't forget to review!!

A/N: _Italics_ are for french.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, just this little fic... X-men belong to Marvel.

**xXXx**

The room was half-dark, it was raining outside and the wind was blowing. The young girl wrapped her green coat around her waist and took a last glimpse at the mirror. Her hair fell in loose curls about her shoulders and her white locks framed her face, a small sad smile spread across her face as she reached for the black gloves that sat on her writing table; she bit her lower lip trying not to think about it as she slid them up her arms feeling the soft material caressing her skin. It was time to go.

She heard a noise behind her, slight footsteps approaching her. The green-eyed girl turned around to find her teacher and friend, Ororo Munroe, staring back at her. The weather goddess knew her plans, but as she had promised she hadn't tell anyone anything. Sitting down on the window seat, she looked up at the girl by the mirror and let out a deep sigh.

"Are you sure child?" Ororo asked the young girl in front of her.

"Yeah," she replied tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "It's the best 'Ro... Ah need some time alone."

"You can always come back you know," Storm smiled and placed a hand over the girl's shoulder. "No matter what, you'll always be welcomed here Rogue."

Rogue gave her a smile. "Ah know... it's just that Ah feel Ah don't fit in this place anymore."

"You took the cure," Storm said. "However, that doesn't change anything child, you're still a mutant. You heard Hank, your DNA is already reacting to it..."

"The cure," Rogue sighed. "A big nothing... Magneto is already entrenching a resistance in Genosha, and John is with him." Rogue lowered her eyes at the mention of her former friend. "Nothing has changed... the cure was a lie and I was stupid enough to buy it."

"The cure wasn't a lie Rogue," Storm said. "It was a government's move... fear is the most powerful weapon child, and by making humans fear us they control them. They couldn't cure us, because there is nothing to cure! Nothing is wrong with us."

Rogue let out a slight chuckled. "The Professor taught yah right 'Ro... yah sound just like him."

"Xavier is alive in every one of us Rogue," Storm took a picture frame from Rogue's drawer. "As long as his believes remains amongst us and pass from one generation to another, nothing will be lost."

A sad smile spread across Rogue's face. "We dreamed a dream 'Ro, but was it all worth it? Ah mean, Scott apparently died, Jean is missed and Xavier lies unconscious in a hospital bed in Muir Island!"

"Is that the reason you're leaving?" Storm confronted the young girl. "Because, I hope you're not doing this for some boy. If you wanna go, then go. Just be sure it's what you want." Storm stated. **(1)**

"It's funny yah know, Logan told meh exactly the same... and now, he'd left too." Rogue said grabbing her suitcase and walking to the door.

"Take care Rogue." Storm simply said.

"Ah will." Rogue said before leaving her room, ready to leave the Institute.

Rogue walked out of the hall and once at the mansion's door she heard a voice behind her calling her name.

"Rogue, Rogue wait!" the voice of Katherine Pryde stopped her. "Are you leaving?"

"Ain't that obvious?" Rogue said sarcastically nodding at her suitcase. Kitty lowered her eyes and Rogue felt a little guilty; after all it wasn't the girl's fault. "Look, Kit Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't mean..."

"Is this because I'm dating Bobby?" the girl asked truly concerned. "Because I can talk with him, I never wanted this Rogue… things just happened and-"

"Don't worry Kit," Rogue said. "Meh and Bobby... things were over long before yah came here."

"But with the cure," Kitty insisted. "Maybe now, the two of you-"

"No," Rogue cut her off. "The cure has nothing to do with it... it isn't just mah power, it just... Ah don't have feelings for him," Rogue sighed. "Ah even think Ah never did, it just was that Bobby was the first to be nice with meh when Ah got here and..." Rogue looked at her suitcase and back to her teammate. "Look Kit, take care of him, he's a nice boy and Ah'm pretty sure he likes yah the same way yah do, Ah just have to find mah own way... take some time off."

Kitty gave Rogue a sincere smile. "Take care Rogue."

**...**

_-Canada-_

"Logan?" Rogue entered the cabin and look around, it seemed empty. "Logan?"

She entered the kitchen and noticed an ashtray overflowing with cigarette butts at the center of the table and some dishes in the sink. Where was he? She even opened the fridge to check if he was actually living here and saw that the only thing in there was a huge apple juice bottle, several beers and some chinese leftovers.

"Why that doesn't surprise meh?" Rogue said as she closed the fridge door. "Logan?" she called his name one more time before entering the bedroom. The bed was unmade and there were a pair of jeans and a leather jacket on the floor, but the room itself wasn't too messy.

Where could he be?

Rogue made her way to the living room. It was a small yet cozy place with a fireplace in the corner a couch and a TV. Rogue decided to watch some TV while waiting for him but it turned out that TV was broken.

"Just great!" Rogue said to herself.

She made herself comfortable in the couch. It was getting late and cold, she wrapped herself with the blanket and tried not to worry. It was darker outside and the idea of being all alone in some lost cabin in the middle of the Canadian woods wasn't exactly thrilling.

Rogue decided to make some cocoa and smiled at the idea of Logan getting home to find her and a hot beverage welcoming him. She missed him. After all she'd been through, Logan was the one person she always think about. Things with Booby just didn't work. She had taken the cure, but it hadn't change anything nor her mutancy nor the way she felt about the Iceman. She'd tried to make it work, but even his flirtations with Kitty no longer mattered. So here she was... she'd decided to take some time off, to look for some relief to the way she felt. She felt lost and alone. She wanted to find that missed something that she desperately needed, and Logan and Canada seemed to be a good start.

Standing by the stove, she looked outside the window and heard the roar of a bike. Finally, she smiled Logan was back. Her heart skipped a bit full of joy and she felt like a little girl that is about to catch Santa placing the gifts under the Christmas tree. She ran to the door and waited for the helmeted man to get off the bike and inside the house.

"Surprise!" Rogue exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Gawd, Ah missed yah so much!" She was so happy to finally hug him, but then something hit her... Logan, he felt different. As her arms tightened the embrace she realized that he felt somehow thinner, not that Logan used to be fat or anything but now he felt slender, his arms were strong but not the way she remembered and what shocked her the most was his scent... he smelled like tobacco and bourbon mixed with cologne.

Rogue stepped back, releasing him from her arms. He seemed taller than she remembered and that brown trench coat, or Logan has made some shopping or... he wasn't Logan. Rogue's eyes widened horrified as she stepped away from whoever the man was.

The man finally took his helmet off and smiled at her. He was handsome, she could tell that, very handsome in fact. Tall and slender, his tight black t-shirt allowed her to appreciate his well-built body and his strong arms. Long disheveled auburn hair framed the strong features of his face, but what amazed her the most were his eyes. Velvety red on black mesmerizing eyes.

"I surely wasn' expectin' dis, _mais_ I can't complain... de view is _très magnifique!_" the young man stated as he placed the helmet by the door and took off his trench coat.

"Who- who the hell are yah?" Rogue asked still scared.

"I guess I should be askin' y' dat... since y'r de one dat broke into _ma maison_."

"Ah didn't... wait did yah just say yahr house?" Rogue asked confused.

"Well, I've been livin' here for de past _deux mois_ so I guess it is."

"Where's Logan?"

"Are y' looking for him?" the man asked.

"Yes Ah am," Rogue said.

"_Et, tu es?_"

"Ro-" Rogue stopped and stared back at him. "Why should Ah tell yah, Ah don't even know yah!"

"_Je suis desole_," the man said as he held out his hand for hers. "De name's Remy LeBeau, also known as Gambit."

"Rogue," she replied softly as she let her gloved hand rest in his. "Just Rogue..." he gently placed a kiss on the top of it and Rogue blushed. "Ah'm sorry... Ah didn't know yah live here, Ah just thought yah were- Ah was expecting him."

"I don' mind," he replied. "I surely can get use to y'r... effusiveness." Remy said without releasing her hand.

Rogue felt her heart beat increase; there was something about this man that she found irresistible. Nervously she grabbed her hand back and stared at him.

"Is anyt'ing wrong _chère?_" Remy asked her.

"No, it's just that," she said anxiously. "Ah'm not comfortable with being touch..."

He looked at her for a couple of minutes, analyzing her. She was beautiful, in every sense of the word. A curvy body, auburn hair, porcelain skin, an angelic face framed by her white locks and gorgeous emerald green eyes, deep as the sea. She has to be the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. Those pools of green couldn't lie, though, something or someone had hurt her. "Who hurt y' _chère?_"

"Wha- what did yah just say?" Rogue asked confused. "How could yah?"

"I'm an empath... _mais_ I don't need to be one to notice dat sad and lost look on dose _magnifique_ eyes of y' _petite_... dey speak for demselves."

"It's just..." Rogue lowered her face. "Look Ah was looking for Logan, could yah tell me where Ah can find him?"

"_Oui_, if dat's what y' want," Remy replied. "He's in Japan."

"What?" Rogue exclaimed. "Japan?"·

"_Oui_... went dere a couple of months ago," Remy said walking to the kitchen and grabbing a beer from the fridge. "He said he needed to be alone," he said entering the living room again and taking a sit on the couch. "I didn' ask him much though... I know Logan for years." Remy said taking a sip of his beer. "I know he's a loner who doesn' like to be questioned... _merde_ he even didn' recognize _moi_ after I saved his ass."

"Yah know him for years?" Rogue asked staring at him. "Why he never mentioned yah?"

"I'm part of his past," Remy said showing her the empty space next to him, which Rogue hesitantly accepted. "Three Mille Island... Stryker's lab..."

"He doesn't like to talk about his past," Rogue said.

"Doesn' surprise _moi_, I wouldn't like to talk about it neither."

"In fact, he remembers just parts of it."

"_Je sais_," Remy said. "After Three Mille Island, I saw him once in New Orleans... I talk with him, tried to help him remember _et_ told him everyt'ing what I knew about Stryker _et _Three Mille Island. Den he left, just as he arrived..."

"He kind of likes it you know, running away like that."

"Haven't seen him for years until now, I needed a place to stay and came here," Remy placed the now empty bottle in the center table. "After a while he just left... told_ moi_ he needed time to t'ink and went to Japan. He never mentioned _mais_ I'm pretty sure it has somet'ing to do with a _femme_, I could see it in his eyes."

Rogue remained silent thinking about Jean and all the things that had happened last year. Once again the question she asked Storm the day before echoed in her mind, was it all worth it?

"_Et_ Rogue," Remy's voice brought her back to reality. "How do y' know Logan? Are y' one of Charles Xavier's _étudiants?_"

"Yes Ah... used to," Rogue said. "Ah used to be one of them."

"Used to?" Remy asked. "What made y' stop from being one... for what Logan told _moi_, it's a nice place."

"It is, it's just... Ah don't feel like Ah belong there anymore," Rogue said staring at her gloved hands. "Things change yah know Remy... and people change too."

"So y'r de _petite_ dat absorbs people," Remy said when he noticed the way Rogue was looking at her gloved hands. First he thought she was all covered because of the cold but then he realized that there wasn't a single part of her body uncovered.

"How do- how do yah know?" Rogue asked startled. "Ah never said anything about-"

"_Non_," Remy cut her off. "Y' don' _mais_ Logan did... de _fille_ dat took de _fameux_ cure, he never mentioned y' were so beautiful, though." Remy smiled.

"Ah- Ah'm..." Rogue said nervously, this man surely was able to take a girl's breath away, and he was staring at her, so she decided to talk about the cure instead of the beauty he saw in her. "The cure... a bunch of lies huh? Are yah going to lecture meh about it too? About why Ah decided to take it, betraying my true nature?"

"_Non_, I could never do dat," Remy replied. "I have _mes_ own issues regarding _mon_ powers _et_ de mutant kind _chère_... I just t'ink y' didn' take it because of y'."

"Of course Ah did... it was what I wanted."

"Was it?" Remy asked coming closer to her grabbing her gloved hand. His crimson eyes sparkled with interest, desire perhaps... a kind of look Rogue had never seen in Bobby, and she liked it. She remained still as he carefully slid her glove off.

"Ah- Ah wouldn't do that if Ah were yah," Rogue managed to say.

"Difference is _chère_, if y' were _moi_ I wouldn't stop y'... just as y' ain't goin' to stop _moi, hein?_"

Rogue blinked her eyes and nodded her head very slightly, allowing him to continue. Once her glove was gone, Remy gently caressed her hand with his fingertips. Her pale skin tingled at the sudden warmth on her hand his touch was provoking. Rogue closed her eyes overwhelmed by the feeling and waited for the pull to come, but it never came. Startled Rogue opened her eyes and looked down at their intertwined hands, noticing a slight magenta aura surrounding his fingers as he trailed them through her bare hand.

She could feel her own powers absorbing his but he was still there. Rogue looked up at him amazed, locking her eyes with his, Remy seemed to be as confused as her.

"How could yah?" Rogue asked. "Ah can feel mah powers absorbing yahrs but nothing happens!"

"I guess y'r just absorbing _ma énergie_... de one I use to charge t'ings."

"Yah are charging meh?"

"So to speak... I'm chargin' y'r skin, _et_ dat's work as some kind of shield I guess..."

Rogue raised her hand and analyzed it; the faint magenta aura disappeared as she released it from Remy's. Amazed, she look back at him, he gave her a smirk that made her shiver... she knew what that smile meant. Without thinking it twice she cupped his face and crushed her lips against his. Enjoying the feeling, she traced his lips with her tongue savoring its taste; it was never like this with Bobby.

Her lips were soft, and God she tasted good. His mouth opened to her, wanting more. She held back and his tongue slipped inside her mouth. Remy could feel her restraint, so he kissed her softly and gently. Rogue, in response, dug her fingers deep in his dishevel hair and Remy wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her close to him and deepened the kiss, making Rogue moan.

A little ashamed at her actions, Rogue broke the kiss and backing away she looked up at him. A cute pink blush covered her pale cheeks. "Gawd... Ah- Ah'm sorry, Ah-" Rogue cursed her lack of words.

"Don' be _petite_," Remy smiled seductively at her. "As I said before, I can get use to y'r effusiveness."

"It's just that..." Rogue tried to explain herself.

"_Chère_," Remy replied. "It's ok, y' don' need to have an explanation for every action y' made, just let y'rself go." He caressed her left cheek. "I'm pretty sure y' enjoyed it as much as I did."

"As a matter of fact, Ah did." Rogue smiled back at him.

She looked at him as he stared at her with those piercing crimson eyes. He made her nervous but she couldn't peel her eyes of his. He looked at her, and she bit her lower lip. He could tell she wanted more of him just as he wanted more of her, and he was determined to please her. Before Rogue could move or say anything else, Remy pulled her into his arms and kissed her fiercely and passionately. A moan escaped her lips and Remy groaned in response. Rogue let out a deep sigh as she leaned her head back giving him free access to her neck and he hungrily kissed her.

"Y'r somet'ing else Rogue... _et_ dis be a warm welcome, I can get use to," Remy remarked smiling against her lips.

He looked down at her, her arms still wrapped around his neck. Remy smiled at her and Rogue smiled in response, both of them wanting more but unsure of what to do next. Reluctantly Remy got up and grabbing his trench coat he took his bike keys.

"I guess y' might be hungry _chère_," he said turning around to look at her. "What if I take y' out for dinner, _hein?_"

Rogue stood up and fixing her hair she smiled back. "Ok, Ah accept yahr offer, Cajun," she said grabbing her green coat and her black gloves. "Yah can tell meh more about yahrself, huh?"

"Just if y' promise to tell _moi_ more about y' _petite_," Remy replied.

"Ah guess Ah can do that..."

"_Bien_," Remy said grabbing her hand and walking to the door. "_Et_, Rogue," he said, as he gently pulled her hand forcing her to turn around and look at him. "Do y' wan' _moi_ to take y' to de airport... buy y' a ticket to Japan perhaps?" he asked with a cocky smile.

"Nah," Rogue answered walking up to him swaying her hips in a seductive way. "Ah think," she said bringing her face closer to his, so that she could feel his breath on caressing his skin. "Ah'll take mah chances with yah Cajun..."

"Oh, really?" Remy sidled closer, wrapping his arms around her. "Den, I'm more dan willing to welcome y' in _ma maison_ Rogue," he said leaning down to kiss her fully on the lips.

"It's Marie," she simply said smiling once he drew back, and he knew she was telling him her real name.

"Marie," he simply replied looking at her, tucking a lock of auburn hair behind her ear and tenderly caressing her face. "_Ma belle Marie._"

**...**

Rogue smirked as she sat on his bike her arms wrapped around his waist. Any doubt or fear she might have had, wiped away as his tobacco and bourbon scent filled her senses. The cold wind brushed against her face and she rested her head on his back, tightening her grip on him. Rogue caressed his well-toned chest and slid her gloved hand under his shirt, feeling his strong abs. His response to her touch was intense, and she felt his stiff muscles relax as she kept caressing him, making Remy smile. His heart beat faster as he placed one hand over hers for a moment. He couldn't understand how the girl holding firmly to his body, was able to provoke all these new feelings in him. He found himself scared yet excited about it; this southern girl was capable of making him nervous, short of breath. No woman has ever had this effect on him, and he'd known plenty. But again, this girl was something else… she was the Rogue. Rogue closed her eyes and smiled, whatever challenge life could throw at her, she felt more than ready to bear it.

**xXXx**

Fin

take care you all :D  
pennylane

**(1) **_I hope you're not doing this for some boy. If you wanna go, then go. Just be sure it's what you want. _Logan says this to Rogue when she leaves the Institute looking for the cure in X-men The last Stand.


End file.
